Annonce difficile
by Psycopathe
Summary: Un entretien entre père et fils. Thranduil pouvait dire adieu à son calme légendaire.


**Annonce difficile**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien !**

**Résumé : Un entretien entre père et fils. Thranduil pouvait dire adieu à son calme légendaire.**

**Couple : Mention de Gimli x Legolas**

**Note : L'idée m'a traversée alors que je lisais des fanfics sur _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ et j'avais imaginé la tête de notre fier roi d'Eryn Las Galen avec une expression un peu moins sérieuse :) **

**Se passe un an après la destruction de l'anneau avant que Frodon et Gandalf ne quittent la Terre du Milieu.**

**Je n'ai pas de connaissances exactes sur la géographie de Tolkien donc si il y a une erreur quelque part, merci de me prévenir ! Je n'utiliserai que très peu le langage elfique donc, ne vous étonnez pas.**

* * *

Thranduil reposait tranquillement dans la salle du trône, ayant fini de régler les derniers détails concernant le peu d'existence qu'il restait des créatures de l'ombre qui rôdaient autour d'Eryn Las Galen ou le fameux problème épineux de ces maudites araignées et de leurs toiles difficiles à enlever. Mais ce qui l'obligeait à se reposer ainsi était une lettre qu'il avait tant attendue depuis un an maintenant. La lettre venait de son cher fils Legolas, et disait qu'il rentrait chez lui alors qu'il quittait Imladris. D'ailleurs, le Seigneur Elrond lui avait fait part d'une autre lettre jointe à la première qu'il lirait plus tard, la jugeant moins importante sur le moment.

Il y avait un an, les elfes de la Terre du Milieu fêtaient son retour et la victoire face à Sauron, entamant des chants, des danses et des légendes.

Le seul élément perturbateur aux yeux du roi était ce nain qui s'était tenu aux côtés du Prince. Il avait durement accepté sa présence mais avait décidé de passer outre cet imprévu quand Legolas lui avait annoncé que cette créature allait lui faire découvrir les cavernes naines. Ce qu'il digérait toujours aussi mal.

Et voilà que maintenant leur voyage achevé, son fils revenait vers lui et c'était non sans joie qu'il fut heureux de pouvoir le voir bientôt. Après tout, il était temps pour Legolas de quitter enfin ces grottes puantes et ce nain malodorant.

Un des gardes vint le voir et le salua.

« Mon Seigneur, le Prince Legolas votre fils est de retour. »

Au même moment, l'elfe concerné entra dans la grande pièce et salua son père à son tour.

_« Aiya Ada_ ! »

Thranduil se leva de son trône et commença à s'approcher de Legolas.

« _Aiya Ion nin_ ! Bon retour parmi... »

Le roi s'interrompit dans sa phrase car quelque chose d'autre était entré dans cette pièce. Un élément qui ne collait absolument pas avec le décor. Pourtant il était quasi-certain qu'il avait fait remplacer quelques piliers qui menaçaient de s'effondrer. Mais non, ce n'était pas une question de pilier mais bien de _cette _chose. Impossible !

« Bonjour à vous, Roi Thranduil, fils d'Oropher ! Voilà longtemps que je n'étais plus revenu en ces lieux !

-... Gimli fils de Gloin... »

Etrangement, son bonheur fut parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Difficile d'oublier qu'il avait quand même enfermé son propre père dans les cachots de son royaume. En bon thranduilien qui se respecte, il continua sur sa lancée tout en arborant un sourire quelque peu crispé :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

-Gimli, je vous avais dit de m'attendre dehors !

-Que signifie tout ceci _Ion nin_ ? »

Thranduil vit bien Legolas frissonner à sa question tandis qu'il lançait des regards noirs à Gimli qui le lui rendait bien.

« _Ada_ ! S'exclama le jeune elfe blond en s'interposant entre eux. Allons parler en privé je vous prie ! »

Heureusement que Legolas était là pour mettre fin à cette silencieuse joute.

Le père et le fils décidèrent donc de s'installer autour d'une table dans les immenses appartements du premier. Le roi perçut clairement la détresse et la peur que ressentait Legolas en cet instant précis. Devait-il rêver ? Depuis quand son fils était si peu déterminé ? Il se tortillait même les doigts comme si... La présence du nain, un entretien privé entre père et fils, ajoutez à cela une grande tension de la part du plus jeune elfe. Non, ne pas penser au plus pire des scénarios !

« Donc ? Pourquoi ce... ce nain est-il avec toi ?

-_Ada_, je... je dois vous annoncer quelque chose..., bégayait-il avant de marmonner pour lui-même, ce que j'ai essayé de me convaincre depuis un an maintenant...

-Legolas, j'entend très bien ce que tu marmonnes et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille ! Tu sais bien que je déteste ça !

-Je... Gimli et moi-même entretenons une relation ! »

Nul ne sut comment Thranduil s'était débrouillé pour se retrouver au sol, face contre terre. En tombant de sa chaise ? Mais voyons, un roi ne tombe jamais de sa chaise ! Et Legolas avait intérêt à oublier cet incident !

Incident provoqué par l'annonce de son fils.

« O-Oh, fort bien ! Une relation avec un nain! Je suppose que dorénavant, nos liens avec le peuple Nain ne pourront que se renforcer. »

Essayons de ne voir que l'aspect technique de la chose. Il devait tout simplement se tromper sur le sens.

« _Ada_, la nature de notre relation n'est pas celle que vous croyez. Elle est... plus intime... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire », marmonna-t-il de nouveau.

Lourde pierre qui s'abattit sur le corps de Thranduil.

Non, il ne pouvait le croire. Cette créature ? Cette créature était promis à Legolas ? Son fils unique ?! De plus, une créature de sexe masculin ? Legolas avait-il perdu la tête ? Où donc était passé sa dignité ?

Se relevant prudemment en s'appuyant sur le bord de la table, son éternel sourire crispé présent sur sa figure alors qu'il tentait de refouler la colère qui l'envahissait.

« P-Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu es en train de me dire que cette... que cette chose est-

-Gimli ! Je vous en supplie, comprenez-moi !

-Non... Pourquoi donc t'es-tu tourné vers les nains ? Pourquoi un nain Legolas ? Explique-moi !

-Euh... Et bien, durant notre voyage, j'ai commencé à... à développer des sentiments... pour lui... et Gimli de même... »

Que les Valars puissent entendre les gémissements du pauvre roi Thranduil. Il l'avait laissé partir une année entière entre les griffes de ce perfide nain qui avait séduit son cœur ! Qui savait ce qui pouvait se passer durant un an! Et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

« Dîtes-moi que rien n'est réel », murmura-t-il.

Cependant, il reprit un semblant de contenance en entendant le jeune elfe l'appeler, visiblement inquiet de son comportement. Il se redressa totalement et tourna le dos à son fils.

« Hum hum, tu dois bien évidemment savoir que je ne pourrai qu'accepter difficilement votre... relation, _Ion nin_. Je suis conscient que l'on ne choisit pas vers qui porter son amour, si je puis dire... »

Mais il aurait quand même pu trouver mieux qu'un NAIN. Encore un homme aurait pu mieux passer, même si un elfe était le meilleur choix. Mais il restait à régler une autre question.

« Et puis, continua le seigneur d'Eryn Las Galen, il est du sexe masculin ! Te rends-tu compte qu'en tant qu'héritier du trône, tu te dois de te plier à tes futures responsabilités ? Il n'est pas courant qu'un prince soit... comment dire... attiré par des ''personnes'' du même sexe !

-Il est vrai que je n'aurai sans doute pas d'héritier... Mais vous pourrez en nommer un, Ada ! Vous avez ce pouvoir-

-Oui, oui ! Je le sais très bien mais tu aurais dû tomber amoureux d'une naine plutôt que d'un nain, bien que la différence entre les deux ne soit pas flagrante mais au moins j'aurais eu... un descendant. »

Un _horrible_ descendant, eut-il envie de dire. Ses pauvres nerfs allaient lâcher. Il murmura de nouveau pour lui-même tout en se servant un verre d'eau de la carafe posée sur la table :

« Et en tant qu'êtres de sexe masculin, je ne saurai imaginer comment vous comblerez vos désirs charnels... »

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine que les elfes possédaient et donc Legolas put parfaitement entendre la phrase plutôt étrange une fois sorti de la bouche de son roi. L'air pensif et gêné, il répondit sans le vouloir à son père :

« Hm, il est vrai que la première fois est douloureux... »

Une nouvelle fois Thranduil perdit de sa grâce en recrachant toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité. Il toussa bruyamment alors que Legolas s'approcha de lui un peu en panique. Aussitôt, le grand roi Thranduil perdit toute la patience qu'il avait réussit à contenir jusque là et s'enflamma en tenant son fils par les épaules.

« Par Eru ! Dîtes-moi que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve ! _Ion nin_, tu n'es jamais réellement parti d'ici ! Je ne t'ai pas envoyé une seule fois à Imladris et jamais tu n'as rejoint la Communauté de l'Anneau ! Tu n'as pu trouver l'amour avec un nain, immonde créature ! Valars, vous avez copuler ensemble ! Non ! Tu dois surement te moquer de ton pauvre _Ada_, tout ceci n'est qu'une plaisanterie ! »

Jetant ce qui restait de sa dignité aux oubliettes, Thranduil, le premier Roi d'Eryn Las Galen du Second Âge, fils de feu le précédent roi Oropher, fondit en larmes dans les bras de son fils unique et seul héritier. Legolas caressa son dos d'une main qui se voulait rassurante, conscient de tout ce qu'il avait dit à son père qui ne pouvait à présent rejoindre les Terres Immortelles l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Le lendemain donc, pour le bonheur de son fils et s'efforçant à éprouver de la joie à son égard, Thranduil approuva avec beaucoup de difficultés l'annonce de Legolas qui, pour le bien de la santé mentale de son père, avait prévu depuis le début de s'unir officiellement avec Gimli dans une forêt loin de toute civilisation avec quelques connaissances. Longues étaient les heures à hésiter à envoyer ou non une invitation au roi de la Forêt Noire.

Thranduil s'assit sur son trône avec tout le calme qu'il lui était possible d'avoir après que l'union eut pris fin. Legolas lui avait proposé d'être son témoin avec beaucoup de mal. Il n'avait pas refusé cette offre, même si cela impliquait de voir le père de la créature qui avait partagé ses vœux avec son fils, le tout en présence du Seigneur Elrond qui s'occupait de la cérémonie, Gandalf le Blanc qui se tenait derrière les nains au cas où le roi blond ne se décide à vouloir passer aux choses sérieuses, Elrohir et Elladan postés derrière les deux elfes pour empêcher le dit roi à aller assassiner littéralement les nains. Tous, y compris le roi Elessar du Gondor, sa douce Arwen à ses côtés, Frodon et Sam tenant les alliances, Merry et Pipin au premier rang, TOUS étaient prêts à bondir au moindre problème, que ce soit du côté de Thranduil dont on avait confisqué les dagues cachées dans sa tenue ou de celui de Gloin qui se maudissait déjà de ne pas avoir apporter sa hache.

Même le Seigneur de Fondcombe l'avait prévenu de ce qui se tramait dans sa malheureuse lettre du début qu'il venait tout juste de lire. Soi-disant pour se préparer mentalement.


End file.
